Right Path
by cowballlau1
Summary: After Vol6 Ep9(spoiler alert), Ruby may be needed some comfort / someone to reassure her everything will be ok after the talk with Qrow.


**My first and last English fanfic in 2018. I just want to try something new before the end of 2018. English is not my primary language. Sorry for the lack of vocabulary and incorrect grammar. I appreciate if you may kindly leave me some command how you feel and I may improve.**

 **After watching V6 episode 9, I am really excited of Ruby finally have her chance to express her thought in this volume. But I can imagine how heartbreaking of this is to her and her uncle. I spend some time to try to write a piece in English. Thank you for reading!**

 **I do not own RWBY. It belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Own.**

"So, we should start look around to see any possibility to go to Atlas."Juane helped to take care the dish washing and told everyone to take their rest. Apparently, he still felt sorry for making Oscar disappeared for a while and everyone helped to find him. Even though no one was mad at him. If this let him felt better, no one would oppose his kind propose.

In fact, after what happened today, all members did deserve for a rest to prepare the 'crazy' plan they were going to do. However, it certainly had quite a few people would hardly got a sleep tonight.

Weiss searched all the room she could possibly be, but found no sign of her young team leader. She felt a bit frustrated, but she thought she had a responsibility to look out her partner. She started to knock others room to try. She first knocked the door next to her room.

"Yang?"

"Yes, Weiss."

Yang smiled to Weiss that made her feel like Yang already known what her intention was.

"Is Ruby here?"

Weiss glanced over tiny guest room only found Blake and Yang inside. Blake shook her head, but she pointed to the window. Weiss could see a bit of the balcony next to their room that searched before and a caped girl sitting on the edge. That was why she always missed her for hiding so deep.

"This is the second time I see her like this."

Yang stood behind Weiss to check on her precise baby sister with her. Weiss could see her worry face though the reflation of the window.

"This should be hard for her to talk to Qrow like this. Especially, she respect him as a hunter since she was a kid."  
"Do you…"

Weiss exchanged look with Blake who quietly listening their conversation and then asked Yang with hesitation.

"…want to talk to Ruby?"

Yang shook her head slowly. Blake walked by Yang placed her hand to her shoulder trying her best to comfort her partner.

"Ruby and Uncle Qrow are somehow quite special. Not like me we are actually uncle and niece. They are uncle and niece and at the same time master and student of being a huntsman."

Yang emphasized the last sentence and place her hand on Blake's.

"She cares Qrow. That's she can't see him in this form. And she does understand her big sis always stand by her."

Yang turned around and met Weiss eyes sincerely.

"That's why I can't help her this time. It must be anyone other than me. To tell her she is doing the right thing and obviously she always is."

Weiss blinked for how much Yang trust Ruby and soon nodded. She would not let her teammate down she said in her heart.

"Hey, Weiss."

Weiss opened the glass door and walked to the balcony. Ruby greeted her with her causal tone, but Weiss could tell she was not as good as her tone pretended.

"Hi, Ruby."

Weiss stood near her on the edge of the balcony. Weiss had not broken the silent. She knew her leader cannot stood for not having conversation when people surrounded her thanks to her socially awkward.

"I like seeing the light of a city's view."

Ruby started and Weiss kept waiting patiently and follow Ruby's sight to the light of the CCT tower.

"It remains me there are people living with their family and friends."

Ruby stared to the light at the top of the tower.

"Ruby…" Weiss slightly laid her head on Ruby's shoulder. The latter rested her head on top of Weiss. The loss and regret they left on Beacon still hurt. But none of them stopped to step forward because, at the end, they were huntsman. It was their job to keep people safe.

"You know you are doing the right thing."

Weiss could feel Ruby twisted, but she decided to continue her talk as she knew she needed to hear this

"You try your best to care everyone. Even when we were in that creepy farm and chased by those Grimms, you still tried your best to take care all of us, encourage us and protect us…"

Weiss placed her hand on top of Ruby's hand.

"…teammates, partner and friends."

Ruby turned her hand and allowed Weiss to slip her fingers in to hold her hand tight.

"We are huntress. It is our job to protect people."

Weiss recalled the mission they went with Dr. Oobleck. Now, she did understand the meaning of his question and why he never ask her leader.

"Ruby Rose, you are doing the right thing."

Weiss gently cupped Ruby face to make her meet her eyes.

"We will help you to convince Qrow. You only need to focus of what is the correct decision. You know I promised to be your best teammate."

Weiss brushed the corner of Ruby's eye.

"Yea, you always do."

Ruby chuckled on how Weiss struggling on keeping the promise they had made in Beacon.

"My BFF."

Ruby ignored Weiss rolled her eyes and laid back her head on Weiss.


End file.
